


A Little Mornin' Fun

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Pillow Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Waking up Malcolm is proving to be a harder task than Trip anticipated. Luckily he gets an idea that just might do the trick.





	A Little Mornin' Fun

"Malcolm... ya gotta wake up or you'll be late for your shift." Trip nuzzled Malcolm's ear playfully as he spoke. The armoury officer's snoring paused for only a brief second, then continued on in a slow and steady rhythm. Trip huffed and nudged Malcolm's cheek with a finger. "Mal... if ya get up now, we'll have time to stop by the mess and grab breakfast. Maybe have even some _pineapple_ pancakes?" There was no response from the sleeping Brit. Trip kissed Malcolm's cheek, hoping that perhaps this would rouse him.

Malcolm didn't move.

Trip debated whether or not to whack him with a pillow. A childish grin spread across the engineer's face. He didn't even concern himself of whether or not Malcolm would strangle him later. The nimble engineer slid out of the covers in a smooth, singular motion. He reached for his pillow, trying desperately not to break down in hysterical laughter at what he was about to do. Yep, Malcolm was definitely going to strangle him later.

It was going to be worth it, though.

Trip raised up the pillow dramatically and brought it down squarely on Malcolm's abdomen. The snoring ceased. For a terrifying second, Malcolm flipped over in bed and regarded Trip with a look that was anything _but_ flattering. "What the hell was that for?!" Trip couldn't restrain himself any longer. He practically _dropped_ to the floor and rolled around laughing, much to Malcolm's annoyance.

After several minutes, Trip finally got ahold of himself. "Ha... had to wake ya up somehow," the Southerner replied, wiping tears from his face.

"And you thought the best way of doing that," Malcolm said incredulously, "was to _whack_ me with a _pillow?"_

Trip's smiled disappeared from his face. "Mal... come on. Ya didn't even rouse at the idea of pineapple pancakes. 'Sides, I thought it would be funny... I'm sorry, okay?" The annoyed expression on the armoury officer's face was replaced by a look of... mischief? The next thing Trip knew was that a pillow was lightly whacking him in the face.

The whacking ceased for a moment and Trip saw a grin on Malcolm's face. "You're not the only one who can engage in this type of _tactical maneuvering_ , love."

Trip returned the smile, standing up and raising his own pillow. Oh yes, this was going to be a very _productive_ morning indeed. Trip would no doubt be getting a lecture from Jonathan about "sleeping in all the time," but where Malcolm was concerned it was worth every second.

"En garde, Loo-ten-ient!"

~Fin~


End file.
